Loke punishes Lucy
by LucyXLoke
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm new to fanfiction, so please give more some reviews, they can be good or bad, they all help me the same way. Anyways, on with the story! :) This is a one-shot of Loke and Lucy And my first fanfic.**

**Summary:After Lucy pretends to flirts with some guy, Loke thinks she should be punished to show whats his and his alone. LEMON and LoLu fanfic, don't read if you can't handle.**

* * *

Lucy was out taking a walk by herself at night and then a guy appeared outa nowhere and started flirting with her.

_'Great, another gross weirdo!'_

So hey babe, how about we go on a date, what'd a ya say?

_'maybe if I play along he'll probably leave me alone'_, "I really would honestly but I already have a boyfriend.", she said, _'Liar! But hey, can you blame me, this guys such a perv, at least Loke is not a bad perv like this idiot, I'd rather have Loke flirt with me than some other guy who's a damn pervert!' _she thought

"forget about him, you got me instead, so how bout it?", he said with a wide grin staring at Lucy's body

"NO!", She said with a stern voice, and she walked off until she heared the guy go "_thump!", 'what the hell! Why is he knocked out!'_

"Lucy.", A low voice calls

"huh? Oh hey Loke!", she said with surprise, "what are you doing here?", she ask with curiosity

"Lucy, I'm going to have to punish you.", he said in a sultry voice

"Huh? What for?!", she said with shock

"you've been very naughty, I'm going to teach you that you are mine and mine alone." He said in a sultry voice

"Loke seriously what's this reall ab-", she couldn't finish her sentence when she felt warm lips on her own. Loke nibbled he bottom lip asking for and entrance and Lucy allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, hey she was still a virgin after all. She whimpered when his mouth left hers and saw Loke smirking, "time for your punishment princess", he said in a sultry voice and he picked her up bridal style and walked home(Lucy's house btw)

* * *

*At Lucy's house*

Loke threw Lucy on the bed and locked her doors and windows and closed the curtains in case some "unwanted" guest came and ruin their night(you know who I'm talking about) and crawled on top of her.

"Lucy.", He said in a sultry voice and tied Lucy's hands together with his neck tie, "its time for your punishment.", He said while smirking

he kissed her and nibbled her bottom lip which made Lucy gasped and he entered his tongue inside Lucy's mouth and played with Lucy's tongue, Lucy could taste vanilla on Loke's, and Loke could taste strawberry on Lucy's. Loke slowly started to undress Lucy and she was now in her lacy pink bra and matching panty, he smirked seeing the wet spot on Lucy's panties, "my, my Lucy, are you wet for me kissing you, your so easy to turn on.", Lucy blushed bright pink and saw the lust in his eyes.

Loke unclasp her bra to reveal two big mounds with rosy pink buds that were harden, Loke started at them for a long time, Lucy then followed his gazed and blushed deep red and turn her head away,"their not that special" ,he used his thumb and index finger and turned her head to face him, "Lucy you're very wrong, your perfect in every way, not just your body, and I really am being honest". She blushed after what he said and moaned when Loke sucked on her right nipple and massaged her left breast."L-l-loke!" She moaned as his tongue swirled around her nipple and tweaking her left nipple and switched nipples and took off her kawaii kitty panties and rubbed her clit, "l-l-loke!" She moaned, "does that feel nice love?" He said in a attractive voice and a inserted a finger inside her "y-y-yes!", "What was that?", He teased "Y-YES!", "Then tell me you want you want it", He then untied her and she immediately pinned him to the bed and and unbuckled his pants and boxers,to revile a throbbing erection,"my, my, Loke, your already hard even though you were the one pleasuring me." She smirked, "well its because I've dreamed about pleasuring you in ways no man, or spirit could do to their master.", he said to her with a grin, "Well, my dear Lion I'm going to pleasure you like no master has ever pleased her spirit." She lick the tip of his head and heard him groan,"Shit! Lucy!" "God loke, your so sensitive." She said seductivelly and started deep throating him. Loke could feel her tongue swirl at his massive cock, he fist her hair and pushed her head up and down, she gagged a little and moan to make vibration to his erection. He finally pulled her up and smirked seductivelly,"my turn,princess."

He pinned Lucy to the bed and blew at her flower which made shivers down her spine'"Loke stop teasing me already." He smirked and licked Lucy's flower"mmmm, Lucy my dearest, you taste so,...sweet and divine." "L-Loke!" he swirled his tongue around her clit and started flicking his tongue like a cat drinking milk. He stop from his little meal and undress himself and saw Lucy lick her lips seductivelly,"like what you see Lucy?" He said in a sultry voice, "actually I love what I see." He blushes bright pink and crawls on top of her,"are you ready Lucy?" He said seductivelly , all she did was nod, and he entered her and started to slowly thrust into her, she started crying a little and turned her head away until Loke made her look at him,"Lucy, I want to see your beautiful face e when I do this,the pain will go away, I'll kill myself if I hurt you." He pulled her into a passionate kiss and pulled away and thrust a little bit faster,Lucy relaxed a little and started moaning out Loke's name,"Loke, please go faster,please go faster and harder!" She moaned, "you are my master, as you wish.", his thrust were more harder and faster, "LOKE!", "Damn Lucy! You're so Warm and tight, you feel to damn good, Lucy I'm gonna cum!", "M-m-me too!, "Lucyyyyyyyyyyy!", Lokeeeeeeeeeeee!" They both cum and collapse on each other gasping for air, "Lucy, I love you.", "I love you too.", "so now that you had your punishment you are now mine and mine alone.", "I know and I'm glad you were my first, I love you Loke, I always had.,"me too,Lucy." He kissed Lucy passionately and they both cuddled until they were fast asleep.

* * *

*The next day in the morning*

Loke woke up, nothing next to him, and smelled something good in the kitchen, he walked in the kitchen to find Lucy cooking some breakfast naked with some sheets around her,"morning my lion!" She smiled brightly, her smile was Loke's favorite feature about her, and her smile had made his day, "smells good,Love.", "Thank you!" She kisses Loke on the lips and that was it, Loke turn off the stove and carried Lucy bridal style,"I think you need another punishment.", he smirked, "Liar. You just want more sex is all." She said cutely, "is it wrong, Love?", He smirked, "no, I was just stating a fact", "then I don't see what's wrong", he kissed her passionately and was about to start round 2,"breakfast can wait, I'm hungry for Lucy."

* * *

**well, what da ya think? I know it was a sucky lemon, but it was my first story and lemon, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I know I'm updating this story really late and I'm really sorry! So, here's chapter 2 to make-up for it. Also, I want you guys to review what holiday theme you want me to do first, because i was supposed to write some holiday theme chapters, but my computer erased all my chapters that I was planning to write. So, without further a do, Enjoy! Nyaa~**

* * *

*Mangolia's streets*

"Yay! I finally got payed for all the work I did! I finally got payed fully without Natsu and the others trying to destroy a town." Lucy had just finished a job without Natsu and the others. The job was to catch a jewel thief and if Lucy caught the thief, she would get 70,000 jewel and part of the jewels that the thief stole. "I still can't believe that they gave me those jewels, but which ones should I sell? I mean I like them but I need more money. I've only got enough to pay for my apartment, and the police did tell me these gems were valuable and priceless. Hmm, maybe the ruby, or maybe, the sapphire, the emerald? Oh! I got it! I'll sell the gold and silver gems. I know gold and silver are rare around Mangolia, so I should get 4 years worth of money to pay off for my apartment, and some spare 'change' for clothes and food! Yay!" She said with joy.

"Someone seems to be in a peppy mood, but I like you better when you blush." Said a familiar voice, which made Lucy flustered like crazy.

"L-L-L-Loke! W-W-W-What are you doing here!?" She said as she blushed, but this made Loke sad. He was shocked that Lucy asked him why he was here.

Lucy saw sadness in his eyes, "What, can't a lion see his lioness?" He asked as he stared at Lucy with sadness. But he was so shocked when Lucy kissed him on the lips and found himself kissing her back. He licked her lips and nibbled her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, which she complied. The two mages were French kissing in public, Lucy noticed and pulled away blushing, but Loke wanted more of Lucy's lips and her tongue. "Whats wrong Love?" He asked as he moved in for another kiss but she looked away shyly. "P-P-People are staring." She said weakly, and Loke saw the other people walking by and staring at them, and he then smirked. "Then, how about we go somewhere more private?" He said in a sultry voice as he carried Lucy bridal style and transported to the spirit world.

* * *

*Spirit world: Loke's mansion*

Loke was French kissing Lucy as a placed her on his king-sized bed and he crawled on-top of her and rubbed her clit while French kissing her. She tasted her favorite flavors on Loke's tongue, vanilla and chocolate, while Loke tasted his favorite flavor, strawberry. Loke then stopped rubbing Lucy, which earned him a soft whimper from Lucy, and put his hands under her skirt and panties, and he inserted a finger inside her, making moan loudly. "L-Loke! Please quit teasing me!" She said as she moaned. Loke smirked at seeing Lucy's innocent blushing face as he fingered her, he loved her moans and wanted more. He took off Lucy's skirt and panties and noticed she was really wet. "My stars Lucy, you're really wet, and we haven't even started the fun." He said as he lapped up her juices. "L-L-Loke!" She moaned as she felt Loke's hand move up under her shirt to squeeze her breast. "Oh Lucy, you're so naughty this evening." He purred as he felt Lucy pulled him into her breast. "Shut up and just keep licking!", she moaned as she felt Loke squeeze her breast. "As you wish, my love." He purred and lapped up her juices again and squeezed her breast roughly making Lucy release a throaty moan but Loke wanted to hear more than just a throaty moan. He stopped and whispered in Lucy's ear. "Lucy, no one can hear us, or see us. I want to hear you scream as I give you pleasure. Don't be afraid to moan louder, in fact I want to hear you scream my name. Please love, I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours scream my name out loud, please love." He said as he nibbled Lucy's earlobe. This made Lucy shiver, she had to admit that he was doing a good job at pleasuring her, so she gave Loke more than a throaty moan. "O-Okay Loke." She said shyly with a blush. Loke smirked at her reactions. "I love it when you're coy." He purred as he rubbed Lucy's clit again causing her to moan louder. "L-L-L-Loke!" She moaned as she kept leaking juices. Loke smirked and he kept on lapping up her juices, licking her like a cat. He purred to make her vibrate, which Lucy just adored from Loke. After he finished Lucy panted for air and Loke started to take off his shirt.

Lucy saw that he was trying to do a strip tease and it made her giggle because of the way he was doing it. The dance looked both silly and alluring. Lucy thought it was time to put on a show for Loke so she grabbed her skirt, put it on, went up to Loke, pushed him on the bed and smirked. "I think its time I show you how a real strip tease is done." She said as she went to Loke's radio, and she heard from the other girls at Fairy Tail that there was in fact a sex music station. Lucy heard the song the radio was playing, the song was some smooth jazz music, it was both sexy and alluring. Loke was watching with interest as he saw Lucy take off her blouse slowly to reveal her sexy pink and black bra. He licked his lips as he saw Lucy take off her skirt to reveal that she was wearing no panties, he remembered he already took those off. Lucy finally took off her bra to reveal her large mounds with her rosy pink nipples that were already hard. Loke stroked his chin, he loved Lucy's features, her body, her breast, her curves, her clit, and her face, that was his all time favorite. That was it for Loke, his cock was already hard, he then went up to Lucy and kissed and bit her neck hungrily, causing Lucy to moan loudly. "Oh Loke! You like being a lion when it comes to sex, huh?" She said as she felt Loke's teeth bit her neck hungrily. "Oww, Loke not so rough." She said,but Loke just smirked. "I'm sorry my princess, but I want to make a mark on you so the other guys know that you're taken." He said as he bit her neck harder causing her to moan. "Oh Loke!" Loke smirked and was surprised when Lucy pushed him to the bed again and grabbed his belt buckle roughly. "I'm not going to be the only one having all the fun, Loke." She said in a sultry voice as she took off his pants and boxers to reveal his large and hardened dick. It was covered with pre-cum and Lucy licked her lips. "Looks like you get turned on just by me taking off my clothes." "I-I-I-It's not my fault, you did a strip tease after all." "Well, I guess I'll have something sweet in a few minutes.", she said as she licked off his pre-cum and moaned. Loke groaned after feeling her tongue on his massive cock. "Shit Lucy! This feels so good! M-M-More! I want more!" He groaned and Lucy giggled. "As you wish, my knight." She said as she sucked his head and swirled her tongue around the head so skillfully. "Oh Lucy! You're so good at this! Where did you learn such skills?! Ahh!" He groaned and Lucy pulled away from Loke's cock with a pop. "I learned by sucking on lollipops. I was hoping you thought it felt good. I've been practicing since our first night." She said as she went back to sucking and she started to deep-throat him and moaned to make vibrations. "L-L-Lucy! I'm gonna cum!" He groaned but Lucy just kept on sucking. "Arghh!" He came in Lucy's mouth and she swallowed every last drop of his release.

Loke then pinned Lucy to the bed and thrust himself inside Lucy "Loke! G-G-Go faster, and harder! Oh Loke!" "As you wish princess." He said as he thrusted into her harder and faster as he bit her right nipple roughly causing Lucy to moan louder. "LOKE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! OH PLEASE LOKE!" She screamed loudly. Loke loved it so much he pounded into her more roughly. "Shit Lucy! You're so tight!" He groaned as he felt Lucy's walls clamp around his shaft. "LUCYYYYYYYYY!" "OH LOKEEEEEEE!" Lucy screamed like a wild cat and Loke roared like a lion as they climaxed. When they came Lucy's clit was filled with Loke's hot sticky semen. "Lucy, I love you so much." He purred as he cuddled Lucy. "I love you too, you idiotic Lion." She said as she cuddled Loke back and went to sleep with him.

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated this story! I'm really sorry again, if it took a while. Anyways, please review, and flames are welcome, I do deserve it after the late update. And also, go check my poll out on my profile and if you did vote I'm glad and grateful *bows*. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, it means a lot to me. And before I go, please review what holiday theme chapter you want me to write about, or review a regular theme, like a hotel room, or a doctor theme, all that kinds of stuff. Okay, thanks for reading! Ja Ne! =^.^= (P.S. sorry if it was short or the lemon was terrible.)**


	3. I'm sorry!

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry for not updating this story. I have a lot of stuff to do and so many ideas, I can't fit all of it a once. I'll try to update this story ASAP, again I'm very sorry. And when I get a chance, I'll update this story fore often, I'll still be updating this story, but it'll take some time. Please forgive me, and I'll do my best to continue this story you all love so much. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	4. OVA 1

**I'm really sorry for not updating. I've been really depressed but I'm back! And I decided to make ova chapters to fit all your themes and everything you want to read, so here's the very first ova episode of this story! ^.^**

* * *

*At Magnolia hospital*

"Lu-chan, doctor Loke needs you in his office!" Yelled Levy as she went to Dr. Gajeel's office.

Lucy sighed. "Great, I have to meet that pervert again!" She walked to Loke's office and shut the door.

"Oh Lucy! You're here!" Said Loke with glee as he ran up and hugged her, but while he hugged her, he groped her ass causing her to blush red and slap him.

"PERVERT!"

"C-C-Calm down, don't forget I'm your boss." He laughed nervously.

She glared at him. "What did you want?! I was busy with a patient."

He gave her a sly smirk and went up behind her and hugged her small waist and pulled her close to him. "I just wanted to have fun and give you your new outfit for me to see only." He whispered in a sultry voice and showed her a short and small nurse's outfit that you can find in sex shops.

She blushed furiously and pushed him away. "Hell no! I'm not wearing that! It's too small!"

"That's the point~" He grinned at her.

"Why do you have to be such a pervert!?" She yelled as she rubbed her aching temple.

He just smirked. "If you don't want to get fired then wear the outfit."

"F-F-Fine, but get out so I can change."

"I can always close my eyes." He smirked.

"GET OUT!"

"Alright, alright." Said Loke as he left the office and waited for Lucy to change in her new outfit.

* * *

*30 minutes later*

"C'mon Lucy! You've been in there half an hour!" Yelled Loke as he banged on the door.

"I'm almost done!" She yelled back.

Loke waited for 30 more minutes and he had it. "That's it! I'm coming in there!"

"No!" But it was to late. He had witness a half naked Lucy. The outfit barely fitted her. The skirt was too high, and it showed off her panties. The corset part showed off her cleavage. She blushes and scarlet red and Loke blushed pink and smirked.

"Looks good on you, princess.~" He purred. He always called Lucy princess and she hated it.

"Shut up! This is a new low for your sorry ass!" Yelled Lucy as she blushed redder.

Loke just smirked. "If you use naughty language one more time, I'll punish you.~" He purred more. Lucy was starting to regret working with Loke.

"I'll say what ever the hell I want!" She yelled and she then saw Loke smirk and pinned her to his desk.

"Naughty girl. You shouldn't be using words like that." He purred as he started to rub her panties, causing Lucy to get wet.

Lucy moaned softly. "Stop it, you hentai! Plus, we can't do it here!"

Loke smirked. "So you DO want to have sex with me."

Lucy blushed red. "W-W-Well, I'm still a virgin."

Loke smirked. "Then, I'm going to change that.~" He purred as he slowly started to strip off Lucy's costume.

Lucy just laid there like an idiot. It wasn't her fault. She was about to have her first time with the man she loved ever since she started to work, but she never had the heart to tell him about her feelings.

Loke untied her corset. As he took it off, her breast bounce from being in the tight prison. Loke smirked and sucked her nipple causing Lucy to moan. "L-L-Loke! Ahhh!" She moaned as he started to switch nipples and massaged her breast.

Loke smirked and pulled away. "I think it's time for your punishment.' He purred as he started to unzip his pants revealing his long hard shaft. "Are you ready darling?"

Lucy blushed and nodded.

Loke then thrusted his shaft inside Lucy's womb. She cried in pain.

"Oww, Loke it hurts!" Tears rolled down her eyes and Loke slowed down.

''It's okay, it'll hurt , but it'll get better. I've seen you read naughty novels Lucy, and I hear from Levy that you are writing one." He smirked as he saw Lucy face turn red.

"W-W-W-Well, I'm still a virgin." She said shyly.

Loke smirked and thrusted into her womb. Lucy stopped crying and moaned.

"Oh, Loke! Harder and faster! Ahhh!"

"Shit Lucy! You're so tight and warm!~"

"Loke, I'm close!"

"LUCY!"

"LOKE!"

They both came and rested.

"How was that, Lucy?" Asked Loke as he smirked.

"W-W-Well, it felt good." She said with a blush. She blushed red as soon as she noticed that she was laying on her stomach and Loke smirking at her.

"Then ths will feel great." He then thrusted his shaft inside Lucy's ass wildly causing her eyes to widen.

"L-L-Loke! Ahhh! Please more!" She moaned as he ass was being penetrated by Loke's shaft.

Loke smirked. "I guess you're like other girls who like it in the ass, huh Lucy?" He purred as he spanked Lucy's ass.

Lucy moaned. "D-D-Don't say perverted things like that! Mmmm!~" She moaned.

Loke then came hard inside Lucy's ass. "Arghhh!" He groaned and collapsed with Lucy on his desk.

They cuddled each other, but they then heard giggling.

"I knew they would end up together!" Squealed a girl's voice.

"I know right! She always denied it, but we knew it!" Yelled another, but much more mature.

"That behavior is unacceptable!" Yelled another voice.

Lucy blushed red. "Levy, Erza, Mira! You guys were eavesdropping!?" Yelled Lucy.

"Crap we've been caught! Run!" Yelled Mira as her, Levy, and Erza ran.

"Man, they are so noisy!" Whined Lucy, but she felt a pair if warm lips on hers.

"It's okay love. Their our namakas. They don't care." Smiled Loke as he hugged Lucy closer.

Lucy blushed, and she then smirked. "Who said we were finished?" Purred Lucy as she was now on top of Loke. Loke blushed hard and gulped.

Lucy smirked. "Now, its my turn to have fun." She purred while Loke was starring at the lust and hunger in her eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'll try to update this more often. This chapter is for Hinagiku Zeelmart. P,ease leave a review saying what kind of theme you want for the next ova chapter. I'll continue with the original chapters, but these are just for fun. **

**Bye-bye =^.^=**


End file.
